3AM
by nex2213
Summary: This is my version of Fran's past coming back to get him, can the Varia keep the mysterious group of scientists away or will they reclaim their prize? This might end up as a FranxSqualo in the end. Might. Not will. Might. MIGHT.


**ok I'll tell you now this story is unfinished I'll update it when ever but it won't be in new chapters I'm just gonna add on to this one. Also I'll signal the newest update with a line of five of these things /\/\/\/\/\. Enjoy. No ****offences intended to gays, lesbians, transexuals and/or any one of any race, the things I put in this story are for entertainment purposes only. If I do offend anyone with any of the content of this story please PM me about it and I'll change what I've written immediately. **

Belphegor lay in his bed sleeping, peacefully dreaming about dissecting his next victim when Squalo broke his door down screaming at him.

"VOI Belphegor get the fuck up bastard we're having a meeting."

Belphegor groaned and rolled over to check the time and groaned again.

"It's 3 in the fucking morning Squalo go scream at someone else asshole." Belphegor threw four of his knives at Squalo not checking to make sure they hit their mark as he knew they didn't considering the clang of metal and the dull thuds against the floor, Squalo walked forward, grabbed Bel by the neck, lifted him out of bed and threw him agaisnt the wall.

"VOI hurry the fuck up and get down to the meeting room Bel." Squalo turned and stormed out as Bel lay on the floor a few more seconds before he heard Squalo breaking down the doors of the other Varia members rooms and screaming at them to 'get the fuck up now or I'll shove my sword so far up your ass that it'll come out your head', before stomping down to the meeting room and waiting for them to get down there, Belphegor had the distinct feeling that they were forgetting somebody, he paid it no mind just got his ass to the meeting room so he wouldn't be shish kebabed.

* * *

As soon as he walked into the room the first thing that caught his attention was the smell of blood, the second was the dead body lying in the middle of the table obviously having just been dumped there, on closer observation the guy was still alive, Bel thought that maybe Squalo was going soft, he then remembered the threat about being coming a shish kebab and immediately took back the thought.

"Squalo, why is there a half dead person on the table?"

"I'll explain when every one is here trash, shut the fuck up and wait."

One by one the rest of the Varia walked in even Xanxus with two bottles of red wine, one of which he was already drinking out of, he sat down on at the head of the table took one look at the person on the table and glared at Squalo before he kicked the body off the table making it land on Lussuria who squealed and dumped the guy on the floor complaining about having to wash his clothes at 3 in the morning and having to have shower to get the blood off him.

"Shut the fuck up trash nobody cares about your stupid clothes, Squalo why the hell did you wake me up at 3 in the fucking morning to show me a half dead guy?" Xanxus asked still glaring at Squalo who stared him down.

"I found this guy trying to sneak into Frans' room." Squalo said seriously, the others gave him weird looks wondering what he was doing in front of Frans room at 3 in the morning when he really wasn't a morning person, Levi being the 'smart' person that he is decided to voice this thought.

"What were you doing in front of Frans room at 3 in the morning anyway Squalo?"

"VOI, what the hell Levi I'm not a fucking pedophile like you bastard if you don't want to be here go die in a hole, but I have notice that when ever Fran goes out of the mansion people follow him, I'm pretty sure he hasn't even noticed or he would have taken care of them first but this guy got in here without setting off any alarms and I was up checking on the security anyway and found him trying to pick the lock on the door to Frans room and attacked him."

"Ok so why did you have to wake us up Squalo, it has nothing to do with us if the toad gets killed?"

"I got you lot up because I want information from him but I need different tactics then mine and we all seem to have different styles when it comes to torture."

The guy on the floor rolled over and grinned at them.

"Can I kill this guy now, he already annoys me?" Bel asked waving a knife in the guys general direction.

"No Bel just help me get some information from him then you can kill him, if he isn't dead already that is."

The guy laughed at them and they all watched him with disgusted looks on their faces as he spat on the ground bringing up a whole heap of mucus.

"You won't need to torture me, it's not like I'm hiding and it's not like you can stop us anyway, just let us kill him and we'll leave you alone."

Squalo snorted at him and waved his sword around getting up and walking over to point it in his face.

"Don't doubt the Varia you piece of shit, Levi go get Fran, now." Squalo yelled in the guys face cutting him up a little, the guy just laughed at him so Squalo started to hit him to get out some of his ever lasting anger.

* * *

Levi dragged in a yawning Fran who, if you looked super dooper close, looked kinda angry at being woken up in the middle of the night.

"What do you want longer hair, cavity imp commander?" Fran asked stretching his arms above his head and staring at Squalo with a blank face, not noticing the person who Squalo now had his foot on.

"VOI Fran do you know any one who would want to kill you?" Squalo asked kicking the guy beneith him in the ribs with a satisfying crack. Fran paid the guy no mind and continued to stare at him.

"Stupid commander, you and Bel-sempai try to kill me at least once a day, well Bel sempai practically every five-seconds and you every few hours, how could you forget dumbass?" Frans voice went a little higher at the end and Squalo's face went red with the insults constantly being thrown in his direction.

"VOI you cheeky little brat that's not what a meant, I mean any outsiders someone we don't know about."

"Why?"

Frans response was accompanied by the slight narrowing of his eyes as he suspiciously stared at Squalo and what he was standing on, the response also brought Fran some weird looks as he had never said a word without insulting someone and never just said one word either.

"Because we're coming for you Fran dear, we know where you are, we know when you leave, we know where you eat, we know when you get missions, we know everything and we will get you." The guy on the floor said laughing harshly at the end.

Fear entered Frans' eyes and his face lost all the blood colouring it, he stumbled back towards the door tears going into his eyes shaking his head as if denying what he'd just heard.

"F-Fran honey, do you know these people?" Lussuria asked concernedly, the other Varia watched on in shock as Fran started to cry right in front of them.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, not again, please no, leave me alone, please, don't." Fran fell to his knees and clutched his hair almost pulling it out in his distress, Bel jumped up quickly, rushed over to Fran and knelt down in front of him, he reached out to touch him but Fran flinched and backed away quickly backing himself into a corner and pulling his knees to his chest before crying harder, sobs shook his small frame and tears streaked down his cheeks, fear was still evident in his face and the Varia was stumped, they had no clue how to handle the situation, Fran had never even twitched his facial muscles in their presence and now he was crying his eyes out right in front of them.

"Squalo, kill the trash now." Xanxus ordered in a flat tone.

Squalo complied with no complaints, he just got a maniacal grin on his face before chopping off the guys head and kicking it out the window scaring the new recruits who were doing early morning training, he laughed and walked over to shut the window before turning serious and looking at Fran who was still freaking out and crying, he walked forward slowly so as not to make Fran think he was being threatened and also knelt down in front of him with Bel.

"Froggy we won't let them get you, do you really think that lowly of our power we're Varia quality toad, no one can beat us especially the prince."

"No, they'll g-get me, they will, they c-can, I don't w-want to go b-back, please don't l-let them get me, please I d-don't want to go b-back to them." Fran broke down again and burried his head in his knees, Squalo moved forward and drew him into a light hug so he didn't panick, Fran moved closer not caring who it was that was holding him just the feeling of security that the persons touch gave him.

Squalo sighed and hugged him tighter letting Fran cry into his chest as he had an eye conversation with Xanxus that went something along the lines of this.

_'Trash I knew you would make a great mother figure.'_

_'VOI shut the fuck up Xanxus you fucking bastard.'_

_'hn anyway what are we going to do about this new development with Fran?'_

_'How the fuck am I supposed to know.'_

_'Well we can't just let them get him, look at him for gods sake.'_

_'You think I can't see him, he's crying on me and hugging me like his fucking life depends on it.'_

_'Squalo up the security move Fran into a new room, make sure it has an escape route that only he can get to, find and get through, put pressure traps in the roof, walls and floors and make sure there's a laser wall in front of his door hooked up to alarm systems that'll wake everyone in the mansion and make him put glass jars in front of the door every night.'_

_'Got it, I'll make sure it's done, where do I move him though?"_

_'Inbetween us.'_

Squalo picked Fran up bridle style and walked out of the room and towards his telling the Varia to have their stuff packed by 1 tomorrow so they could relocate everyone and that they would finish talking about the situation in the morning.

He sighed looked down to Fran who was now asleep in his arms and sighed again heavily.

"What happened to you Fran and why are you hiding it?"

"You know trash talking to yourself is the first sign of madness."

Squalo stopped and turned around, it seemed as though Xanxus had followed him up to his room.

"Well, I'm surprised I'm actually counted as sane, I mean I put up with all you lot well enough."

"Yeah well guess we're all insane then."

They stood there in front of Squalo's room in an awkward silence that grew so thick you could cut with a knife if you wanted to.

Squalo, still carrying Fran in his arms, turned and walked towards his door leaving Xanxus in the hallway alone, Squalo was thanking all the gods he knew of that Xanxus was in a good mood despite being woken up at three and having a meeting in which a guy got beheaded, though he probably enjoyed that bit quite a lot and Fran had a break down.

Squalo lay Fran on his bed and got on beside him, he didn't think it was a very good idea to leave Fran by himself that night, he fell only half asleep know he would be easily annoyed in for the rest of the day but didn't care, despite what they said about Fran behind his back and to his face, he was the youngest member of the Varia and that makes him part of the family no matter what.

* * *

Squalo woke up to a rather loud explosion coming from the lounge room and grimaced when he looked at the time, it was only seven in the morning granted he had woken every one up at three but come on, who the hell gets woken at three has an hour long meeting and is still up to making things explode at seven in the fricken morning, his question was answered a second.

"BELPHGOR YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT, STOP BLOWING SHIT UP FUCKTARD."

Squalo groaned, apparently Xanxus was up as well this fact proven by his loud voice and the resounding smash of an empty wine bottle hitting a door afterwards, he sighed and got up forgetting about Fran who was still asleep in his bed next to him, he got dressed and went down stairs to yell at the idiots he lived with.

* * *

Squalo kicked the door down with a loud VOOOOOOI and waved his sword around near their faces.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SHIT HEADS PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL DOING UP AT THIS TIME ANYWAY SHIT HEADS, GO BACK TO FUCKING BED!" Squalo continued to go on like this for an hour before Fran came down still groggy from sleep.

"Heeeeey long haired commander, why did I wake up in your bed, are you a pedophile stupid commander?" Fran asked sarcastically in a monotone, every one shut their mouths instantly at the words that flew from his mouth and each one hid a smile, at least he said something, though Squalo wasn't to happy about the content of his sentence, he walked forward threateningly to which Fran walked backwards away from him.

"VOOI you little brat I'm not a-" Fran cut him off.

"Ah stupid pedo commander don't come near me, I don't wanna get rapped nooooo, you probably have a disease to, from all the little kids you've kidnapped and had sexual relations with I don't want any diseases so don't come near me, long haired pedo commander, you even look like a pedo, I mean seriously what grown man has hair as long as you do and not to mention you look like some one who would give little kids candy and tell them to meet you at the park, have you done that before long haired commander, I think you have considering you aren't interrupting me or waving your sword in my face and screaming profanities at me, well have fun with your little kids commander pedo panda, I wonder if we have pancakes."

After that Fran walked out of the room and towards the kitchen where plates smashing and things being thrown around the room could be heard, after that they heard Fran.

"Oh we do have pancakes."

Squalo through a vase against the wall on the other side of the room and swore loudly, the other Varia burst out laughing at him, Bel collapsed to the floor holding his sides tears streaming down his face as he laughed at Squalo who was turning red in face with each passing second.

"VOOOI shut the fuck up you fat shits."

He yelled at them waving his sword near them again and almost getting Bel if he hadn't of moved at the very last second.

"The prince is not fat pedo panda commander, ushishishishishi."

"VOOOII SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID BLONDE TROLL OR I'LL SHOVE MY SWORD SO FAR UP YOUR-."

"Hey long haired pedo commander why are you yelling, do you want a pancake, hey Bel-sempai is that pimple on your ugly face, ahh it is, quick pedo bear cut it off before it mutates."

"F-Fran how d-do you say that suff w-with such a strait f-face?." Lussuria asked trying to hold back his laughter, Fran turned and gave him a look.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah Frog tell the prince how you do that he doesn't really have a pimple though… right?" Bel ordered not even trying to keep a strait face as he felt around his face.

"I physically can't move my face out of this expression it's impossible, just like I can't move my voice out of this pitch unless I'm scared or upset." Fran deadpanned them and now they were curious.

"Trash why can't you do it?" Asked Xanxus who emptied a wine bottle a second later and threw it against the wall where it shattered and fell to the floor, the Varia sweat dropped at the unnecessary action of their boss.

"Because of them and their fucking experiments that's why." Some how Fran managed to put in a bit of venom into his voice and he walked out of the room straight afterwards head down and his body tense. The smiles fell off the Varia's face quicker than they appeared and they let out a collective sigh together.

/\/\/\/\/\.

"What are we gonna do about them and Froggy?" Bel asked looking towards Xanxus questioningly.

Xanxus sighed and turned his head to look out the window next to him a frown slightly creasing in between his eyebrows.

"I don't know for now we just have to make sure we keep constant surveillance on him and be with him as much as possible."

"What you mean, will we have to guard Fran-chan, oh the poor dear, I can't even imagine what he's gone through because of those fucking assholes, Xan-chan~ when can we go kill these bastards, they need to pay for what they did to our little darling Franny?" Lussuria asked in a high pitched whine.

"Yeah Xanxus, when can the prince go cut out their insides, no one hurts my froggy and gets away with it." Bel growled, drawing his knives and licking his lips.

"You can't trash, we don't know who the fuck they are and I don't fucking think the trash would be inclined to tell us that information, or anything at all on the subject." Xanxus said tiredly, the meeting last night and getting up before nine o'clock was starting get to him, getting out of his seat Xanxus announced that he was going back to sleep and that any one who woke him up would be tortured for a few hours, before leaving the room and going to bed.

Silence fell in the lounge room, a very long awkward silence... until Fran walked in again.

"Did you know that every time there's an awkward silence a gay baby is born?", Fran said as he walked into the room, Bel, Lussuria and Squalo looked at for a few seconds with a what the fuck look on their faces, Fran stared back and silence fell again.

"I forgot to get maple syrup." Fran said after five minutes of staring at the others, Fran walked into the kitchen grabbed the maple syrup and walked back to his room with out another word.

…

"VOI WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" "The stupid frog never answered my question."


End file.
